1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator with a kimchi seasoning and storing chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a refrigerator includes a freezing chamber for storing foods to be stored at a temperature of no more than -10.degree. C. therein and a refrigerating chamber for storing foods to be stored at a temperature of more than -10.degree. C. The refrigerating chamber is disposed beneath the freezing chamber. At the rear wall portion of the freezing chamber, a cooling fan is disposed to supply cold air into the overall interior of the freezing chamber. The refrigerator also includes a duct for introducing the cold air from the cooling fan in the refrigerating chamber and a damper disposed in the duct and adapted to control the opening and closing of the duct.
Referring to FIG. 1 there is illustrated a conventional refrigerator which is equipped with a kimchi chamber, in addition to the general construction as mentioned above. As shown in the drawing, the refrigerator comprises an upper freezing chamber 1a, a lower refrigerating chamber 1b and a kimchi chamber 1c disposed between the freezing chamber 1a and the refrigerating chamber 1b. At the rear surface of kimchi chamber 1c, a cold air inlet 1e is disposed, which introduces cold air supplied via a duct (not shown), in the kimchi chamber 1c. The kimchi chamber 1c is also provided at the bottom portion thereof with a heater 1g for generating heat to maintain the internal temperature of the kimchi chamber 1c at a temperature of 4.degree. to 10.degree. C., for seasoning the kimchi contained in the kimchi chamber 1c and with an insulation 1b for preventing heat generated by the heater 1g from entering the refrigerating chamber 1b.
In the interior of kimchi chamber 1c, a kimchi box 1h for containing kimchi therein is disposed. The kimchi box 1h has at its upper portion a cold air control plate 21d for controlling the internal temperature of the kimchi box 1h to be a temperature of 4.degree. to 10.degree. C.
As shown in FIG. 2 the cold air control plate 21d is slidably mounted by means of a lever 2a which is rotatably mounted at its middle portion to a fixed boss 21b. At the rear portion of lever 2a, a slot 21e is formed. At a flange 5a of the kimchi box 1h, a cold air control member 21d of an inverted L-shape is mounted, which is adapted to open and close the cold air inlet 1e and thus control the amount of cold air entering the kimchi box 1h.
The cold air control member 21d is mounted to pivot right and left within the kimchi box 1h, by means of a pin received fin the slot 21e formed at the rear portion of lever 2a.
In the conventional refrigerator with the above-mentioned construction, the kimchi chamber has a temperature zone with a temperature condition different from that of the refrigerating chamber, because it is isolated from both the refrigerating chamber and the freezing chamber. As a result, it is improper to store goods other than kimchi in the kimchi chamber. Furthermore, the kimchi chamber requires a perfect insulation for preventing the low temperature characteristic (no less than -10.degree. C.) of the freezing chamber from affecting the temperature (4.degree. to 10.degree. C.) of kimchi chamber. This results in an increase in manufacture cost.
For manufacturing such a conventional refrigerator including the kimchi chamber, a separate production line is required because the kimchi chamber constitutes a compartment independent on the refrigerating chamber. Moreover, it is impossible to control the internal temperature and the humidity of the kimchi chamber independently by using the cold air control plate conventionally provided for controlling the internal temperature and humidity of kimchi box.
Since the heater positioned at the bottom the kimchi chamber generate heat only in one direction, kimchi contained in the kimchi chamber is hardly seasoned at the lower portion of the kimchi chamber, even though easily seasoned at the upper portion of the kimchi chamber.
Every time the kimchi box is opened, the stored kimchi comes into contact with air at the exposed surface thereof. Due to such a contact with air, air-favorable fungi living in the kimchi become active, so that the kimchi is acidified early at the exposed surface thereof, as compared with other portions thereof.